


Spookifacation

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Cacodemon - Freeform, Demon Xisuma, Gen, Hypno is a pokemon, More tags to be added, Mummies, Scarecrow - Freeform, Sort Of, Spookifacator, Yellow creeper AU, creeper impulse, creepers, hypno - Freeform, pumpkin head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Mumbo made a new machine, and it's not working right. The hermits have been turned into the mobs and it seems to be getting worse.
Relationships: nope
Comments: 137
Kudos: 140





	1. CreeperPulse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Impulse watches as Tango laughs. He’d gone through the spookifcaiton machine that Mumbo had made and had been turned into some sort of martian. He’d gotten a bit shorter and was a little more chaotic than normal but other than that he was fine. Hypno had also gone in, he came out as a pokemon. A Hypno to be exact. He had a bit of an issue walking at first but quickly got the hang of it. 

Grinning Impulse carefully walks up the witchy building. With nothing in his hands but sixteen diamonds. He steps onto the platform. With a shudder, the floor drops out from underneath and he drops into the killing chamber.

The fireworks explode around until his health drops to zero. 

Yawning he wakes up. Something’s covering his skin. Struggling to sit up he lets out a quiet hiss. 

Blinking he brings his hand up to rub at his face. He freezes when he can’t quite reach. Looking down he scrambles backward and falls off the bed.

He’s a creeper. He’s not quite as big as normal creepers, just a little bit smaller, and he has pale yellow flowers sprouting on his vines. 

Rolling over to a chest he pulls his communicator out and attempts to call Tango. Unfortunately, his paws don’t quite have the needed dexterity to click letters and he just ends up sending a bunch of random letters.

Hissing he tries to call out for help. He’s scared out of his mind, and he’s stuck in his shirt. He can’t move, and he just wants his pack.

He keeps hissing and hissing until he hears something. A softer hiss coming from the doorway. Looking up he spots a few creepers looking at him. 

They carefully step forwards and walk closer. Making quiet hisses that feel safe Impulse calms down a little. 

Taking in what had happened Impulse starts inspecting what had happened. As expected for a creeper he has four legs, a rather squashed body, and a long neck. His leaves cover his entire body and he has vines with pretty yellow flowers snaking around his body.

He attempts to stand and his legs give out again, which causes the creepers to rush over to him and try to help. 

“Hey!” A shout comes from the door, “Get away from him.”

It’s Tango, the creepers turn to him and hiss. Their leaves bristling angrily. 

Zedaph is standing behind him and glowers at the creepers.

Who fan out around Impulse protectively. Not wanting the players to hurt the yellow creeper.

Seeing what’s about to happen Impulse hisses frantically telling them to stop.

Everyone freezes, the creepers back away and walk off to the sides of the room. 

“The creepers ate Impulse!” Zedaph yells as he trips over to the bed.

Tango smacks his head gently, “I’m pretty sure that is Impulse.”

Hearing his name Impulse looks over at them and attempts to stand.

Sitting down on the fool next to him Tango hugs him, “Hey it’s ok, you’re going to be ok.”

Zedaph comes over and gently starts wiggling Impulse’s front legs free from his shirt, “Oh my goodness he has toe beans.”

“Zed, this is not the time,” Tango murmurs as he gently rubs a spot on Impulse’s head. As he carefully scoops Impulse up into his arms the other creepers hiss out a warning. Impulse hisses back sharply and they wander off.

“You have to know idea what they’re saying, do you?” Zedaph asks as he pulls some cocoa beans out of his inventory.

Impulse shakes his head no, as he nuzzles close into Tango’s warmth. He lets Zedaph feed him the cocoa beans as they walk towards the nether portal.

As they pass through the nether portal Tango sets impulse down for a moment, “I’m going to call Doc, I’ll ask him what we should do.”

He wanders a short distance away, Zedaph sits on the ground next to Impulse who huffs a little and puts his head on his knee.

Zedaph frowns as Impulse tries to wiggle closer, he pulls the creeper closer and gently pets his paws messing around with his toe pads. 

Impulse doesn’t seem to mind and pushes Zedaph softly with his head.

Looking over Zedaph smiles sadly, “Are you ok?”

After a moment Impulse wiggles his head from side to side.

“Kinda, yeah, I’m pretty worried about whatever’s happening. What if we can’t get you back?”

Huffing Impulse leans against Zedaph’s side and shuts his eyes. After a few minutes, he’s fast asleep. 

Tango walks back over, “He fell asleep on you?”

Zedaph nods, “yeah I don’t think he’s doing too well.”

“Probably not,” Tango agrees as Zedaph picks Impulse up. By the time they get to his base he’s still asleep and is hissing softly. 

Since Tango doesn’t have an arm full of Creeper he runs ahead and pulls out the blankets. Pushing the couches together he makes a nest.

Zedaph puts Impulse down in the nest and watches as he wakes up momentarily to burrow under the blankets. Tango walks back in and silently clambers into the nest next to Impulse.

Quietly he coaxes him to drink a little water. 

By the time Impulse wakes up both Tango and Zedaph have passed out. Wriggling out from under all the blankets Impulse attempts to stand. His short stubby legs almost disappearing in the blankets. 

He falls forwards onto Tango’s back, “Hu? Get off,” He mumbles as Impulse kicks his legs in the air trying to roll over and move off of him.

Tango sighs and carefully pushes Impulse off his back. Impulse hums softly in thanks and looks at Tango then over to Zedaph.

Tango follows his eyes and looks back, “Absolutely,” He picks Impulse up and carefully sets him on Zedaph’s stomach.

Zedaph hums softly as he wakes and gently pokes Impulse off. He sits up and pats Impulse’s head as revenge. 

The sound of rockets echoes as Doc floats down.

Impulse places his front paws on the side of the nest and hisses happily, Doc smiles, “Hey Impulse, how do you feel?”

After a moment Impulse hisses back. Doc nods, “That’s understandable.”

“So you can understand him?” Zedaph asks.

Doc shakes his head, “Nope, well, kind of, he’s not using ‘words’ but his hisses are clear enough to hear the emotion and undertones.”

Impulse nods as Doc talks, he’s unexpectedly happy to see the other creeper and is happy that more of his pack is together. 

“He’s running mostly on instincts right now so if he’s acting like a creeper that’s why.”

Impulse attempts to climb out of the nest, Doc grins and pushes him back in, “Before that you need food.”

Doc opens his inventory and pulls a few fish out, he rips it into smaller chunks and gives it to Impulse. He instinctively attempts to swallow it whole before freezing. Doc reaches over and gently pokes at his throat until he swallows, “That’s why I didn’t just give you the full fish, you would have panicked.”

Huffing Impulse carefully eats a few more chunks of fish. Looking up he pulls his paws on the side. Doc looks over and carefully sets him on the floor. 

Tango’s communicator starts beeping wildly, “The spookifacation machine is off-limits, Xisuma got really hurt.”

Impulse’s ears droop as he sits down, Doc gently pats his head, “He'll be ok.”

Carefully Impulse stands up and manages to walk around for a bit before falling down. 

“Zedaph go disable the nether portal,” Doc instructs as Impulse carefully stomps around.

Impulse walks back over hissing excitedly. Doc carefully watches as Impulse tries to run and face plants.

After a few days, the entire server was in complete chaos. Mumbo was a robot, Cub was a mummy, Tango’s a martian, Hypno is a Hypno, Scar is a scarecrow, Xisuma is some sort of demon, Grian has been vexified, Iskall is permanently terrified, Xb is a zombie, and Impulse is a creeper. 

Nodding his head Impulse hisses as he steps forward, Doc had decided to let him wander around the shopping district for a while. After being stuck inside for so long being let out is amazing. As he walks over to the grass he purrs as the warm sunlight hits him.

Rolling around in the grass impulse tries to smile, but creeper faces aren’t quite designed for that so he just ends up with a weird grimace. 

Zedaph and Tango grin as Impulse starts padding around. Grabbing Zedaph’s sleeve in his teeth, Impulse tugs him over towards one of the ponds. 

Staring intently at the fish swimming around Impulse leans forwards. He crouches down and jumps at a fish. He misses and falls into the water.

Laughing Tango pulls him out and pats his head. Impulse hisses and shakes the water off. 

Zedaph shrikes as he’s covered in water, “Impulse why?”

Chittering Impulse bumps Zedaphs leg. It’s getting really annoying not being able to talk. Impulse opens his mouth and stomps up towards the town hall.

As Impulse walks over to the town hall he stops at the stairs, he looks at them confused before slowly walking up. When he gets to the top he stops moving. 

Jellie is sitting calmly by the doors.

As she spots impulse she looks up and pads over. Impulse watches her for a moment before slowly backing up against the throne. A jolt of pure terror washes through him and he hisses.

He knows that she’s harmless, but something makes him panic. After a moment Tango runs in and picks the cat up. He places her outside and brings Impulse back to his base.


	2. Hypno

Humming softly to himself Hypno walks into the spookifacator. He’d seen Mumbo a few days ago and wanted to give the costume machine a try.

Mumbo was acting a little off but for the most part it just seemed like he was acting. 

As he sets the diamonds in the chest the ground falls out from under him. Fireworks explode around him and he winces as they crackle against his skin. As he respawns he yawns softly. 

Sitting up he scratches at his neck, a ruff of thick white fur is covering it. As he stares at his hands, he ruffles the short yellow fur covering his body. As he continues to inspect the changes he stands up and stumbles forwards.

His legs have changed slightly, his feet having grown a little. His toes have fused together to create only three.

“Hu, that's odd,” He murmurs to himself, “No way this is just a costume.”

With a deep sigh Hypno gingerly stands up again. As he slowly makes his way back to his base he thinks about what had happened. He’d been turned into some sort of monster. 

When he gets to his base he looks in the mirror, “I’m a Hypno,” He laughs, before stumbling back onto his bed.

His ears are huge, and kinda squished by his headband. Pushing the headband up a bit he frees his ears.

Experimentally he flicks them and watches fasinated as they move. Continuing to explore his new form he brings his hands up to his face and inspects his claws.

They aren’t very sharp. He carefully pokes at his arm. They are more for display then anything.

Moving on he brushes the ruff of fur out. It’s incredibly soft and warm. Hypno yawns as he continues to run his fingers through the fluff fur.

Sitting on his bed he inspects his legs, they have the same Basic structure except the knee joint is higher up on his body. His feet have changed the most, his shoes are nowhere to be found. He’s got three toes which have pink pads on the bottom. 

“Don’t let Scar or Zedaph know about this,” He murmurs to himself as he yawns again. It seems whatever’s happening isn’t quite over yet. 

As he puts his brush away he yawns. He’s really tired. At first he assumes that it’s just because of the transformation, but as he thinks about it he realizes. It’s not because of the transformation it’s part of it.

Since Hypno’s are sleep Pokémon it makes a lot of sense that he’s sleepy so much earlier than normal. If he had been tired straight out of the Spookifacator he would have just chalked it up to that. 

As he falls asleep he wonders if the Spookificator is malfunctioning. If it was just a simple costume machine it probably wouldn’t have made him so tired.

The next morning passes pretty smoothly. Everything is happening as it should. Until he tries to eat something.

The taste is absolutely awful. Kind of like burnt rubber. He spits the apple out. Drinking some water he sighs, “I’m going to have to go talk to someone who knows more about Pokémon.” 

As he hurries around getting ready to leave he realizes he’s been rather silly, “Why go out and talk to someone when I could just text them.”

It’s a smart idea, he doesn't have to leave the quiet base.

Hypnotized: Anyone know about the hypno pokemon?

RentheDog: I know some stuff, what’s up

Hypnotized: um, i went into Mumbo’s spookifacator and now i'm a hypno. 

RentheDog: yikes dude, 

RentheDog: if your having food problems, you need to eat dreams.

ImpulseSV:hjdwnjld

TangoTek: You good man? 

Hypnotized: Thanks Ren, and Impulse you ok?

Frowning slightly in concern for Impulse Hypno keeps an eye on his communicator. Since he’s not that hungry at the moment he doesn't try to figure out what Ren meant just yet.

After a few hours of working on his base he decides to head over to the shopping district Hypno sets out towards the mushroom island. As He walks past the spookifacator there’s a few creepers wandering around the back acting panicked. Hypno snorts as one of the creepers snaps at the others.

He wanders around as the sun starts setting. Bdubs runs past him, “Gota shleep.”

Startled, he silently follows Bdubs up to the town hall. As the sun dips below the horizon Bdubs is already fast asleep.

Something seems to draw Hypno towards the sleeping hermit.

A light blue mist drifts off of Bdubs, Hypno squints at the mist in confusion. He waves his hand through it and hums soft as it sticks to his hand, “Oh no, this is probably what Ren meant by eating dreams.”

Carefully he picks at the mist before eating it. It tastes interesting, kinda sweet but mostly like nothing.

After a few minutes of picking through Bdubs dreams he slinks back to his base.

“No no no no, did I really just do that?” He mutters to himself as he flicks his ears.

As the night passes Xb invites Hypno over to his base for some PvP practice. Since his sleep s seems to be pushing him towards a nocturnal sleeping schedule he agrees.

“Hi Hypno,” Xb grins.

“Hypno, Uh hi Xb,” Hypno stutters.

“So are you ready to fight?”

“Heck yeah, let’s do this.”

As the pair head out over to the arina Xb asks about what happened to Hypno.

“Uh, the spookifacator, no way I’m going near that thing again,” Hypno shakes his head.

“Yeah, it made me all zombie, it’s why I’m doing this so late.”

“No yeah,” Hypno agrees.

After a few minutes of silence Xb asks, “Is that why you’ve been using no and Hypno so much?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really notice that.”

As they fight Hypno starts losing and he ends up saying something that absolutely broke him and Xb for a solid five minutes. Xb had gotten him into a corner and as he tried to escape, “No no no no hypno no no.”

After hearing what he had said Hypno trips and ends up with Xb next to him both laughing.

The next morning Hypno returns to the shopping district and hears a panicked scream. He runs over to the source of the sound and walks up to the spookifacator. 

Xisuma is laying on the ground clutching at his face as his tail thrashes. As Hypno walks closer Xisuma growls.

Backing up a bit, Hypno calls out to Xisuma. When Xisuma continues to growl and attempts to get away, Hypno makes a decision. 

He sends a message in chat saying the spookifacator is off-limits and Xisuma’s really hurt. As he watches an odd blue mist swirls around his hands. Instinctively he presses it on Xisuma’s back and the admin collapses to the floor asleep. 


	3. Cacodemon

Xisuma looks up at the spookifactor, placing his sixteen diamonds in the chest he drops down into the kill chamber. Fireworks pop all around him, slowly and excruciatingly burning him.

As he slowly wakes up from his respawn he’s instantly flooded with pain. Clutching at his helmet he squeezes his eyes shut and scratches at the cracking glass.

As he falls off the bed, the helmet thuds against the floor and the visor shatters. Letting out a scream as his tailbone gets twisted? Xisuma continues to claw and scratch at the broken helmet.

A dull pain shoots in his spine as a hand reaches out to him. In his pain hazed mind, Xisuma growls at the hand and attempts to blindly scramble away.

The voice calls out to him and quickly places a hand on his back. The overwhelming noise and pain fades away as he slips back into unconsciousness.

Carefully Hypno scoops the unconscious admin up and brings him over to the town hall. He’s met by a nervous Keralis.

As they set Xisuma in a bed they gently pry his armor off and gently start cutting the helmet away from the large pair of horns that had grown.

“Oh no Shiswamy,” Keralis murmurs as he carefully brushes broken glass off of Xisuma’s face. 

Hypno looks over, “Can you have someone grab him some pajamas or something? He can’t stay in his armor under suit.”

Keralis nods and pulls his communicator out. Hypno gently rolls Xisuma onto his side and carefully picks bits of glass out from the fur.

After a few minutes, a frazzled Joe Hills runs in and hands them some clothes before running back to the chaos he was helping deal with. Bdubs is having some problems and he and Stress are doing their best to help him.

As Keralis and Hypno get Xisuma into the different clothes he starts to wake up.

“Shiswamy, how do you feel?” Keralis asks as he carefully sits down next to Xisuma.

Xisuma shrugs, as he sits up, “What happened?”

“You went into the Spookifacation machine and it messed you up pretty bad,” Keralis explains as he hands him a mirror.

Xisuma’s eye widens as he reaches his hand up and carefully brings his hand up to his horns, “I’ve only got one eye,” Xisuma mutters shocked.

Keralis takes a step back as Xisuma explores what had happened to him.

One of the first things Xisuma notices is his legs. They’ve become hooved and seems to bend in the wrong place.

Moving on Xisuma starts inspecting his horns. They look like large red ram horns. They have sharp ridges and taper down to points. As he runs his hands down the curl he cringes at the odd feeling. It’s not a bad feeling it’s just really weird.

“Oh my stars, I’ve got a tail,” Xisuma exclaims as he catches sight of the long thin appendage. It’s a dark red color and seems to be prehensile. In his panic, it curls up against his back. Reaching back Xisuma carefully tuches the tail, he jerks his hand away when he makes contact. It doesn’t hurt but, it’s not a good feeling. Almost like when your foot falls asleep and is all tingly. 

Looking down at his arms he frowns at the burnt red skin. It’s safe to say that he looks absolutely horrifying. It’s got a texture almost like sandpaper or scales. The red skin looks like it’s centered around his joints.

Building up the courage to inspect his eye Xisuma carefully pokes at the skin. It looks like a normal eye with his purple iris. His eye is a lot bigger than normal and bugs out slightly.

“When your visor shattered it almost hit your eye,” Keralis explains.

Hypno nods, “I think that’s why you woke up in so much pain. Your helmet didn’t adjust with the changes.”

Nodding Xisuma rubs his face before leaning back against the wall. They all stay like that for a few minutes.

“Ok, Shishwamy, you should try and walk around a bit,” Keralis giggles as he pulls Xisuma to his feet… hooves.

As Xisuma stands his legs almost buckle but Keralis and Hypno keep him from falling over. Shaking Xisuma takes a step forward and starts getting the hang of walking.

That is until he trips over his tail.

After a few minutes of Xisuma walking around Keralis brings him outside. Looking at him quizzically Xisuma sits down on the grass next to where Keralis had flopped down.

They stay like that for a while, letting Xisuma get used to his new field of view and tail. As they sit watching the clouds Xisuma’s tail brushes a patch of Mycelium.

Yelping he pulls the limb close and rubs at the injured spot, “Oh goodness,” Xisuma mutters as Keralis hovers over him.

“Oh no,” Keralis hums as he looks at the tail.

It looks ok, but it’s starting to itch pretty badly. Xisuma stands up and starts looking for what had caused such a reaction. He steps onto a patch of Mycelium and immediately jumps off and back onto the grass. 

“I think it’s the mycelium,” He murmurs, “It hurt.”

Keralis frowns and carefully pokes at the purple mushrooms, “It must be because of the Spookificator.”

“Must be,” Xisuma agrees as he walks towards the nether portal.

“Where do you think your going?” Keralis says as he steps in front of the bigger man.

“I’m going to my base,” Xisuma says as he tries to walk around him.

Keralis narrows his eyes and walks with him, “All by yourself?”

“Yes, I’ll be ok, and if I need something I’ll call you, ok?”

“Fine,” Keralis pouts, “Just make sure you don’t smack you horns on anything.”

Rolling his eye Xisuma promises and walks through the portal. 

A few days later Xisuma receives a knock at his door.

“One moment,” He calls back, he had only returned to his base a few minutes ago and was still in the process of brushing sand off, “Hey Tango, what can I do for you?”

“Uh, this is kind of a weird request but can you come over to Impulse’s base,” Tango awkwardly asks as he pulls on his slightly pointy ears.

“Of course I’ll come over,” Xisuma immediately replies, “Any reason in particular?”

“It’s Impulse, he heard about you getting hurt and he’s been worried about you. I think he needs to see that you’re not hurt.”

As they fly into Impulse’s pyramid, the yellow creepers clumsily runs up to Xisuma and hisses happily.

“Hey Impulse,” Xisuma says as he gently pats his head. 

Impulse steps forwards and gives the best hug he can given the current situation.

Zedaph walks up, “Hey X, good to see you.”

Smiling softly Xisuma looks over, “Hi Zedaph.”

They continue to talk for a while with Impulse running between everyone for a while before the sun starts to set and Xisuma returns to his base while Impulse happily buries himself under blankets in his nest.


	4. Scarcrow and Pharaoh

Scar rubs at his head for probably the hundredth time. He’d gone through the spookifacator a few hours ago and he’s still trying to get used to being made of straw and having a pumpkin for a head.

It was pretty weird, somehow even though he doesn’t have bones or muscles he could move just fine. Nothing really had changed.

Except for the fact he can’t change his facial expression. It’s weird he’s still talking, even with having a pumpkin for his head. 

Walking over to Larry the snail, Scar leans on the fence. It had been a long day and he just wants to go to sleep. 

As he clambers up the ladder he falls into his bed. Jellie being Jellie curls up on his overalls and starts purring.

With his gloved hand Scar gently pets her as he falls asleep. Deciding to wait until morning to try and figure out exactly what had happened. 

As the sunlight streams through the windows Scar sits up and yawns. His straw stuffing crunching softly at the movement. 

With a start he realizes that his head didn’t come with him as he sat up, “What in the world?”

As he picks the pumpkin up he easily reattaches his head to his neck. Shuddering he stands up and sets about his day. Not wanting to think about that.

He deals with all his chores, feeding Jellie, working on the area around the drill and deals with his mayoral duties. It’s a lot of work keeping the pesky resistance under control.

While he does this Jellie pads after him, watching him careful. He’s had some confusing moments where he’d fallen off some things but since he’s a scarecrow and made of straw he was fine.

Cub had a quiet different problem, the spookifacatior had mummified him. As such he’d had to make more adjustments than previously expected.

Fortunately even though he is now technically dead, he’s not decaying or anything. His bandages are fresh and a soft cream color. It’s been a lot to adjust to.

When he woke up without a heartbeat, he panicked. Which caused his contract to the Vex to call on them for protection. They had temporarily taken control of Cub and safety goten him back to his pyramid.

Something feels off and Cub relentlessly paces the halls of the large tomb, “Something’s not right,” He murmurs to himself as he looks at himself in a mirror.

Even though he didn’t have any organs and his flesh was completely dried out, he still looks like a well-proportioned human.

“Oh, duh,” Hr mutters to himself, “Mummies would be stuffed to keep the shape,” Frowning slightly he pokes at his stomach and shrugs.

Looking towards his bed he spots A series of four jars sitting on a ledge. Walking closer to inspect the mystery jars he realizes.

“There Canopic jars,” Cub murmurs as he inspects each jar.

Canopic jars were each made to contain the organs that were removed from the body during mummification. The lungs, liver, intestines, and stomach would be saved. Each organ was protected by one of the Four Sons of Horus, Hapi Who protected the lungs, Imsety Who protected the liver, Duamutef who protected the stomach, and Qebehsenuef who protected the intestines.

After a few minutes, he puts the jars down and looks at his communicator. Scar had recently sent him a message asking if he could come over to talk.

Cub immediately responds and lets him come over.

As Scar slumps down into a chair at the pyramid he puts his head down, “Hey Cub, how are you doing?”

Cub frowns softly, “I’m doing ok, but it looks like you aren’t. What’s up?”

“It’s just weird, you know. One minute I could be going along line nothing happened and the next, I’ve dropped my head or something.” 

Walking over Cub wraps the scarecrow in a hug. It’ll be okay.”

Scar nods softly as they continue to talk eventually the topic shifts over to Grian.

“He’s got a vex face, doesn’t he?” Scar giggles.

Eyes widening slightly Cub laughs, “You’re right he does have a vex face.”

As the Conversation shifts further Scar asks something that’s a bit scary, “Cub, do you think we’ll ever get back to normal?”

“I think we will get back to normal, Mumbo will make something to fix it.”

“True, but remember the saturator, I can’t help but feel something will go wrong.”


	5. The Littlest Minotaur

Walking up to the Spookificator Beef sighs, he doesn’t really want to do this. He had come across Iskall and it had really thrown him off from the idea, but peer pressure is an unfortunate truth that is occasionally unavoidable.

So he steps into the killing machine. Wincing as the fireworks explode around him he curls into himself.

Respawn seems to take a bit longer than normal but he feels fine so he sits up, he stands up and immediately faceplants.

With a startled bellow he scrambles back onto the bed when he notices, he’s covered in blood. 

Looking down at his legs he freezes, “Nope,” He flops back onto the bed before inspecting the cow like legs. They are shaped mostly like human legs but they have cloven hooves instead of feet.

Beef snorts as he carefully stands and tries walking again. This time it goes a lot smoother. He trots around the area for a while. 

Deciding that he could walk just fine he continues on with his day. A few minutes later he freezes. His ear just moved. 

Gasping he raises his hand to his face and screams. His head is that of a cow. Sharp horns protrude from his head. His face forms a short muzzle and his face is covered with thick brown fur.

Stumbling backwards he falls onto the ground and tries to scramble away from himself. Naturally this doesn’t work. 

Clutching at his horns he scrambles back to his hooves and walks out of the nether and collapses into his bed. As he lays there he blinks up at the ceiling. 

This day had not gone to plan, Beef huddles under his blankets as an overwhelming sense of loneliness washes over him. He grabs his communicator and shoots a quick message to Etho asking him if he could stop by for a bit.

Almost instantly he gets a reply, and a few minutes later rockets sound outside his base. Slowly Etho walks in, “Beef, you in here?”

“Over here,” Beef calls back as he wraps his blanket around himself.

Etho walks over and grins, “What happened that you’re hiding?”

Sighing Beef turns towards Etho and shows him his face, “I don’t like this.”

“I know,” Etho murmurs, “Did anything else change?”

“My legs, and I think my hearing is better,” Beef mumbles.

Shaking his head Etho wraps Beef in a hug. In response Beef rubs his head on Etho’s shoulder. After a moment Beef pulls out of the hug.

“I can’t shake the feeling that something else is going to go wrong, Someone’s going to get hurt.” 

Etho nods, ”You saw what happened to Impulse right?”

“Yeah, he’s a creeper, but I think something else is going to happen.”

“Why?” Etho asks, confused.

“Something feels wrong, like something is happening,” Beef says, “I can’t really describe it.”

Humming Etho pulls Beef up, “We’re going outside.”

Beef shrugs and follows after.

Pulling Beef behind the hacienda Etho flops down on the grass. Carefully Beef lays down on his stomach and looks up at Etho.

They stay and talk for a while before Beef starts acting a bit weird. Something’s clearly bothering him. His ears are flicking and pinned back.

Etho notices something’s wrong and looks over, “Are you ok?

Beef sits up and nods, “Something doesn’t feel right,” As he sits he picks at the grass. He idly pulls at it.

Concerned Etho watches in stunned silence, “Uh, Beef.”

“Hm?” Beef looks up.

“Do you want some food?” Etho asks as he pulls some apples out.

Beef takes the apple, “I-I was eating grass wasn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Etho sighs, “We should probably check your instincts.”

Nodding Beef agrees, “That would be smart.”

Etho nods and drags Beef into the nether. They exit into Cub’s base.

“Ok you stay up there,” Etho says as he runs down the stairs, “Now come over here.”

Beef rolls his eyes and walks to the top of the stairs. He stops and looks down at Etho. Pacing back-and-forth at the top of the stairs Beef look down.

Carefully he steps down and slowly makes it down the steps.

“Welp, I think that’s one,” Etho laughs. 

Beef snorts and walks over, Etho pats his head. They continue talking for a while before Beef heads off back to his base.

He stops at the shopping district for a few minutes and walks up to his podzol shop. Hypno is there.

“Hey man,” Hypno calls.

“Hi,” Beef waves.

“So you're a Cow now?” Hypno asks as Beef kicks at the ground.

“Yeah, It’s really weird, I’m like some sort of minotaur.”

“That’s no fun,” Hypno sighs, “It looks like I actually got off pretty easy with this.”

“I think whenever someone goes into the Spookifacation chamber it gets more intense for whoever is next,” Beef murmurs as he scratches at his neck for a moment, it’s warm in the shopping district and having thick fur doesn’t make it any better.

Hypno makes his purchases and heads off towards the town hall.

Beef picks up his diamonds and starts to head over to the portal when he hears a scream.

Turning he runs towards the spookifacator. There’s a small doll-like thing on the bed. It has a familiar outfit and with a gasp Beef realizes that’s Bdubs. Thankfully it looks like he just hasn’t woken up from respawn yet.


	6. Dollface

Bdubs twitches as he slowly starts to wake up, he’d gone through the spookifactor a few hours ago and had yet to wake.

He rolls over and curls into the large pillow. It’s warm and twitches softly. A soft rumble draws him into wakefulness. 

As he sits up he squints at the room, it’s definitely not the spookifacation chamber. Something’s off. Slowly he realizes, he’s in the town hall. 

The ‘pillow’ behind him moves. Bdubs flinches back, it’s Jellie and she’s bigger than he is. Not wanting to think about it he shuts his eyes.

She looks at him for a moment before purring and gently nuzzling against him. Confused Bdubs leans into the cat’s fur. 

“Jellie, don’t do it,” A voice calls from somewhere.

Bdubs freezes. That’s never something you want to hear. Decidedly ignoring whoever had talked, Jellie pins him to the ground and starts licking his head. 

After a few seconds of pure terror she’s pulled off and he’s picked up. Instinctively Bdubs clings to the hand that had picked him off the ground. 

It’s Etho, and he’s holding Bdubs very loosely like he was scared to hurt him. Frightened Bdubs clings to his hand. He feels like he’s going to fall at any moment.

Etho deposits him onto his shoulder. Bdubs immediately hugs Etho’s neck and desperately clings on. There’s nothing to hold onto.

“Ohh, that wasn’t smart, “ Etho mutters as he plucks Bdubs off his shoulder and gently holds him in his hand.

“Stop,” Bdubs yells, “Put me down, and stop manhandling me.”

Startled Etho nearly drops him. He sets him down on a table and backs up a little, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Bdubs gasps, “What happened?”

“When you went into the spookifacator, you were turned into a doll. You're about half as tall as a slab. Beef found you.”

Bdubs frowns as he tries to stand up, “Where is he?”

“He, Uh, didn’t want to scare you.”

Nodding Bdubs attempts to stand again. It makes sense that Beef wouldn’t want to scare him. Having a cow head twice your size in your face would be terrifying.

Shivering slightly Bdubs flops over. Frowning Etho reaches over and places his hand down on the table. Bdubs crawls into his hand and allows Etho to give him a hug. 

“Are you cold?”

“Yeah,” Bdubs murmurs, “I think it’s because I’m so small I can’t really conserve heat.”

“That would make sense,” Etho agrees, he carefully opens a pocket on his vest, “Do you want to ride in my pocket?”

Bdubs nods and lets Etho put him in the pocket, it’s a lot warmer than being out in the open.

“We should get you a jacket,” Etho muses. 

Looking up Bdubs tries to open his mouth. Nothing happens, raising his hands he rubs at his face. Etho looks down having heard his panicked squeaking.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Etho says as he pats Bdubs’ head, “We’re going to your base, I’ll show you what happened there. Doc and Beef will come over in a bit.

“Ok,” Bdubs mutters, mostly to himself.

Etho gently rubs his head, “We need to get you a jacket.”

Bdubs nods and scrunches down closer to himself.

As they arrive at his base Etho takes him out of his pocket and puts him down on the table. Bdubs promptly falls on his butt.

Smirking behind his mask Etho puts his communicator on the table switching it into camera mode; he props it up and gives Bdubs one of his fingers to hold onto so he could stand up.

As Bdubs looks at himself he winces. He has no mouth or nose, and he’s got a pair of buttons for eyes. His hair is made of yarn that’s been sewn to his head. His body is made of a thick fabric and it looks like his clothes had just been turned smaller to fit his small size. He also has noticeable seam lines running across his body. 

Pulling Etho’s hand with him, Bdubs attempts to walk across the table. He stumbles a few times but quickly figures out how to walk.

Looking up at Etho he lets go of his finger and carefully takes a few steps by himself. Shivering he walks back over to Etho who cups him in his hands and gently places him on top of a furnace. Which he promptly shoves some food into. The surface becomes nicely warm after a few minutes.

“Thanks Etho,” Bdubs murmurs, yawning, Etho scoops him up in one hand as he places a square of carpet on top of the furnace before setting Bdubs back down.

“No problem dude, I might call stress and see if she could make you a tiny pillow and blanket,

“Hey guys,” A voice calls from the doorway, it’s doc and he looks absolutely exhausted.

“Hey,” Etho calls over, “How are you doing?”

Doc shrugs as he walks up to Bdubs , “I’m fine, Impulse didn’t want me to leave.”

Bdubs laughs, as Doc sits on the floor he extends his hand and carefully high fives Bdubs. He slides back a little bit.

Bdubs frowns and shaking stands up. He doesn’t like how Doc towers over him. Carefully he stumbles over towards Doc. As he reaches the edge he trips. 

He gasps as he starts falling off the side. Doc catches him and brings him up to eye level. 

Uncomfortably Bdubs squirms his arms free. 

Laughing Doc places Bdubs back on the counter, “Be more careful.”

“I’ll try,” Bdubs sarcastically murmurs.

Doc pokes his head and he falls back down, “We should get you a doll house,” He murmurs. 

Shaking his head Bdubs backs up, “Nope, I’m fine.”

“That is a good idea,” Etho agrees nodding.

“I do not need a doll house,” Bdubs pouts.

“Let’s see you walk up the stairs,” Doc deadpans as he picks Bdubs up and over to the staircase.

He looks at the steps for a moment before jumping up and kicking his way up the step.

“Yeah that’s not going to work,” Etho says as he lets Bdubs climb into his hands. He turns and walks over to the door. Once outside Etho sets him down.

Bdubs tries to scramble back inside and is stopped by Doc pushing him back so he can close the door.

Etho and Doc sit on the grass a while a way and wave.

Pouting Bdubs looks out over the town. It’s terrifyingly huge from this angle, “Maybe the doll house isn’t a bad idea,” He murmurs to himself.

A pair of boots come into his vision, Beef sits down on the doorstep next to him.

“Hey man.”

“Hi Beef,” Bdubs murmurs. 

Beef puts his hand down on the ground and lets Bdubs climb on, he lets him sit on his lap.

Bdubs leans against his friend and tries to frown before remembering he can’t. Beef gently rubs his back and hugs him.

“We’ll fix this,” Beef murmurs, his ears softly flicking. 

Nodding Bdubs does his best to cling onto Beef. He wiggles out of the hug after a few moments, “Beef, can you let me inside?”

Etho And Doc walk over and say something to Beef who nods. Bdubs yawns and the others grin. Doc plucks Bdubs off the ground and gently sets him on the couch. 

“You go to sleep,” He instructs, if Bdubs was any less exhausted he would have put up a bit of an argument.

As he wakes up, he panics for a moment. Something’s not right. After a moment of looking around he realizes, the room he’s in looks like it’s normal sized. He stands up and looks out a nearby window. 

“Hey! I don’t need a doll house,” Bdubs complains.

Looking down Etho nods, “Think of it as a Bdubs house.”

After a bit of grumbling Bdubs relents, it’s nice to have a house that isn’t too big, “Where did you get this?”

“Uh, it’s an old model for some arictechter thing. Grian had it,” Beef explains.

“Where’s Doc?” Bdubs asks.

“Oh, he had to go over to Impulse’s and help out with something.”

Etho hums softly as he gets an alert, “They want us in the shopping district, Something about a meeting.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are getting interesting. 
> 
> This was one of the most fun parts to write, doll bdubs was a super fun idea to play around with.


	7. Back to normal...

Mumbo frowns, it’s been a few days now since he was spookified. All he’s been doing is making one redstone contraption after another. It’s starting to get really annoying and repetitive. Being a robot was fun a first, but after a while it’s just not worth it. He has so many parts that need maintenance and he’s been getting stuck in loops of doing one thing.

Compared to the others, Grian’s spookified form is a lot more tame. He’s been vexified. Now, this didn’t give him vex magic or change his size, but it gave him a few interesting tastes. His mouth stretches out in a permanent grin. At first he hadn’t realized anything was wrong besides his face. Then he checked his shops and that ended with a Diamond in his mouth. 

Keralis had an interesting transformation, it didn’t start out like the end form. He’s been turned into some kind of ghost, he can’t really touch anything. As his hand will brush straight through it. If he’s concentrating he can touch and move things around. One of the more fun parts of the transformation was flying. Well, it's not really flying, he can hover a few feet off the ground.

It’s a very good thing Cleo is a zombie, otherwise Xb could have had some problems. He had understandably panicked when he looked at himself. All green and starting to decompose. One of his arms had to be stitched back on. When she found out Cleo brought him over to her base. She gave him some potions of fire resistance so he could be in the sun and showed him how to deal with the partly decomposed flesh.

Now Hypno had a very interesting transformation. He was turned into the Pokémon Hypno. This was a pretty tame transformation but it did have a few problems. He wasn’t able to eat normally, he had to rely on dreams. His sleep schedule was also a huge mess. He wasn’t nocturnal but he sleeps for a majority of the time.

Tango’s transformation was actually pretty fun. He was turned into a Martian. His height did suffer and he is a bit shorter than normal, but he is taller than Impulse. He’s also gained quite a bit of energy and that doesn’t have anywhere to be released so he gets pretty hyper. His ears have tapered off to a point.

As for Impulse, the yellow creeper is doing ok. He’s started trying to talk to the others, but he can really only hiss and make other creepers noises. At one point Doc wanted to check something and he used a laser pointer. As he expected Impulse was interested and attempted to catch it. He eventually realizes that it is a laser pointer and gently headbuts Doc’s back. 

Iskall’s transformation wasn’t really interesting. All that had happened was he got really nervous and scared of just about everything. It wasn’t a very difficult thing to deal with. Iskall would always stick around with a hermit and that would help a lot. Of course there are times when he’s alone and that’s dealt with by just doing mindless work or texting the others.

With his transformation Scar had picked up a few odd habits. He has started carving pumpkins every few days, to replace his head when it starts to rot. He will also stand in farms and try to be a scarecrow. It never works too well. An unforeseen problem was the stuffing. He loses his straw pretty often and has to restuff every so often. If his stuffing gets too low he gets a little bit floppy.

For the most part Cub was ok. His transformation was one of the more intense ones, but it didn’t change Cub. He hasn’t really left the pyramid for anything. He doesn’t need to eat so he just works. He can’t sleep in open rooms anymore so he normally sleeps surrounded by trap doors, to mimic a sarcophagus.

Bdubs probably had one of the worst transformations. He’s been turned into a doll. At only nine inches tall he grudgingly lets the others carry him around. His face is almost completely gone with only button eyes. He’s gotten stuck by falling in the decorative gaps in the roads. Beef had to pull him out. After almost getting stepped on a few times he admits that the doll house was a good idea.

Beef had an interesting transformation. He was turned into a minotaur. He’s gained a bunch of instincts. Most of which are just inconvenient, he’ll eat grass sometimes. He rubs his horns against the sides of buildings. If he’s startled he will make cow-like noises. A fairly good thing that came from his horns is it gives Bdubs the perfect place to sit. 

After his transformation Jevin feels absolutely awful. His normally cool slime had been turned into white hot magma. The magma is quite a bit thicker than the normal fluidity of his slime. With both of those factors combined he’s super uncomfortable. He heads back to his base and tries to sleep.

Xisuma transformation has been taking a pretty big toll on him. He’s unable to walk very far because his hooves still have rashes from the mycelium. His tail has been pretty useful. It’s prehensile so it can grab things, he doesn’t have much control of it but that’s not too much of a problem. Getting used to having one eye was easier than expected, it only caused problems close up when depth perception goes out the window.

Zedaph grins as he helps bring Impulse into the town hall. The creeper remembers that the last time he was there he encountered Jellie. Tango is a few feet behind.

“Hey, guys,” Beef waves.

“Hi, Beef, Bdubs,” Zedaph grins waving back. Impulse hisses and picks his front paw up.

As they head inside, they start talking about if Mumbo had in fact figured out a way to fix this.

“Hey, so, uh, I think I’ve found a way to reverse this,” Mumbo explains, “I’ve made a new machine that will reverse what happened.”

As he explains the others narrow their eyes, most of them remember the last time Mumbo made a Machine to fix everything. It had ended with weirdly colored hermits.

Mumbo puffs a breath out, “It works this time. I’ll go first and you can watch.”

The others agree with this, and all head out to a nearby island. 

Mumbo presses the button, a puff of smoke later a very human Mumbo is laying on the sand. He stands up and starts coughing. He was a machine over a week so it’s not that much of a surprise.

The others seem to accept this as proof of the machine working properly and one by one return to their normal forms.

Impulse grins as he hugs Tango and Zedaph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren’t done quite yet, just how did Mumbo make the spookifacator.


	8. Stage Two Begins

Grinning Tango drags Impulse over to his base, “Surprise sleepover,” he calls back. It’s been a few weeks since the spookifacitor incident, Tango and Zedaph can tell that something has been bothering Impulse.

He’s been acting weird, it's probably since he spent a few weeks as a creeper. The first day off being back to a human was pretty confusing. He was stumbling and falling all over the place.

“Ok, sure,” Impulse laughs.

Tango kicks the door open as Zedaph shows up. They mess around for a few minutes before something weird happens. Impulse had found a pile of blankets and was in the process of kicking them around before flopping down on top of them. Zedaph frowns, Impulse normally doesn’t do that. Something is wrong.

Across the ocean Jeven frowns, ever since he returned to his normal bright blue slime it’s been oddly cold. It's not as horribly unbearable as the overwhelming heat from being a magma cube. The cold is probably just from getting used to the magma. So Jevin doesn't do anything about it, he doesn't say anything to Xisuma or let someone know that he’s constantly cold even in the nether. 

Xb is having an interesting problem. His skin is overly sensitive to just about everything. He did ask Xisuma and Doc about it. They had said it probably just because the cells were dead and weren't being replaced, because, well, zombie and because of that the skin is sensitive. They said that once the skin is back to being healthy and having all the layers back it should return to its normal sensitivity. Unfortunately after working outside he’s got a pretty nasty sunburn. It’s not too horrible but as sunburns tend to be it's really annoying and itchy. When Cleo had stopped by she squinted at him for a moment before dumping a fire resistance potion over his head.

The amount of times in the last week alone that Bdubs has gotten stuck or smacked his head on something is astounding. At first it was pretty funny, then it started to get a little concerning. He can't seem to get a grasp on how big he is. A few times he’s dropped things and he can't always keep a grip on things. It's almost like his fingers aren't curling around things correctly. 

Most of these kinds of problems are simply brushed off as lingering side effects. No one gave anything a second thought.

Grian smiles and stands on his chair, “The HEP may have found our base but now we have a better one.”

The Mycelium Resistance members all grin and cheer back. They all take a seat at the table. Impulse reaches down and scratches at his ankle. Ever since he got to the first meeting in the new mycelium covered base he’s been ridiculously itchy. 

Xb looks pretty uncomfortable as well, his sunburned nose wrinkling up as he scratches at his palm.

Swallowing hard Impulse forces himself to pay attention to Grian. It’s really hard, the itchy spot on his leg seems to be spreading. Moving his hand down slightly his wrist is caught by Etho.

“Are you ok?” He whispers. 

“My leg is just super itchy, it’s fine,” Impulse mutters back. 

Etho looks down at his leg, “Yeah, no you’re reacting to something.”

Leaning over Ren looks at Impulse’s leg, “Xb’s got the same thing on his hand.”

Humming softly Etho squints, “Sit on the table, this looks familiar.”

Impulse complies and sits down on the table. By this point the main conversation has stopped and the others are gathering around.

“It looks like a reaction to mycelium,” Etho frowns behind his mask.

“But humans don’t react,” Jevin mutters.

Grian’s eyes go wide, “Whatever’s going on, we should get them off the Island.” By this point the itchy patches have turned a bright puffy red and are quickly spreading.

Moments later everyone is sitting in Impulse’s base. Everyone had split up to wash all lingering mycelium scores off, even Ren’s hair is back to its normal brown. 

Doc was called over to take a look at what had happened. After he finishes inspecting the angry red rashes on their arms and legs he smears a thick cream over them. 

“This shouldn’t happen,” He murmurs, “They’re human.”

Sitting up Impulse looks over to Doc, “But we weren't human. The spookifacator.”

With that the magic holding Impulse human shatters. In an instant he’s a creeper again, he lets out a low sad hiss as his leaves and flowers wilt around where the mycelium rashes were. He scuttles over to Doc and leans against the other creepers and he tries to lick at the rashes.

Xb moans in pain as his flesh rapidly starts to decay. He fumbles for his bag and pulls a fire resistance potion out. Once he drinks it he slumps to the floor.

Grian’s face is twisted into a grin. He braces himself as the vex like magic washes over him. It doesn’t really do much to him.

Pushing Ren away from him Jevin crumples to the ground. The air around him sizzles as his slime hardens into magma.

After that all hell breaks loose. Out of courtesy for the others Ren tells them what’s happening, and because of that it causes them to transform back into their spookified forms.

A horrible sinking feeling overwhelms Bdubs and Beef trips into a wall as horns sprout from his head. Bdubs runs over to him as Beef’s eyes snap open, glowing red. As Beef rides out the rest of his transformation Bdubs does his best to comfort his friend. It is an unfortunate thing that Bdubs is the size he is, as Beef starts rubbing his horns along the wall. 

Bdubs attempts to pull him away but fails, so he resorts to clinging onto his arm. This draws Beef out of his panic enough for him to hug Bdubs and they both head for Impulse‘s Ocean pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that something else is happening, perhaps the spookificatior is a bit more sinister than previously thought.


	9. Chaos

The hermits gather in Impulse’s base, the creeper had passed out on his couch and is curling up on Ren as the others wait for Mumbo.

When the robot walks in the hermit's glare at him, “I’m sorry I really thought that would work.”

Xisuma steps forward, “ Explain what you did.”

“I uh, I think I somehow mashed your souls with different mobs,” Mumbo stutters, “I didn’t mean to, but now that you know what’s happened it might get worse.”

Cub stands up, eyes glowing an unnatural shade of blue from under his bandages, “It will get worse, the Vex says it will slowly replace us. The magic will fade with time but it would be better if we find a way to fix this.”

Mumbo’s eyes dim, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Impulses leaves quiver as he presses himself onto the couch. Ren gently rubs the base of his ears as the others panic. Bdubs hides under the couch to avoid the stirring conflict. After a bit of pulling on Ren’s pant leg, he’s pulled onto the couch. 

They watch as the others continue to argue and attempt to decide what to do. One by one the hermits fall silent. Xisuma has some admin screens pulled up and is trying to fix the problem. Code after code, line after line. Xisuma tries to undo the spookifacation to no avail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be a lot longer.


	10. Reasons Why You Don't Want To Be Spookified.

In the days following the respookifacation Mumbo has started to follow Direct commands and when left without a job to do would idly sit in the shopping district. His voice patterns became more robotic and monotone.

Grian has got exponentially more chaotic. Reveling in even the most minor of pranks. He’s also gained a bit of a taste for Diamonds. His height has suffered and small crystalline wings have started to sprout.

In the last few days, Keralis has gotten a few new ghostly problems. Walls and floors aren't always there and he’s uncontrollably floating around. He’s also started to flicker invisible.

Xb’s gone, full zombie. His speech has started to suffer, and he doesn’t always realize who’s with him. Cleo does her best to help him. She has her stash of Joe clones that she lets him eat parts of once he started refusing normal foods.

Hypno has been sleeping a whole lot more than he normally does. He’s also been saying his name more often than not. It’s terrifying and really concerning at times.

Tango’s actually been having some fun with his transformation. He’s gained a few tricks that he uses whenever he can. He’ll run up and down walls, almost like a cartoon… it’s odd.

Impulse has had one of the worst problems to watch, as he starts slipping more and more into a creeper mindset, Doc has to keep his distance. Zedaph and Tango are always right there for him and help whenever they can. 

Scar’s been okay for the most part, being a scarecrow really just means standing in farms. His straw needs restuffing every so often. It's not an uncommon sight to see him in tall grasses stuffing himself.

Cub has unfortunately been confined to his pyramid. The sun is unbearable. He stays inside and works on any little thing that comes to mind. The Vex help to keep his mind intact, so he doesn’t slip into a more undead mindset.

Bdubs has an interesting problem. He follows a very weird logic. If a human is looking at him he can’t move. Thankfully Doc is not a human and Beef is currently a bull. Etho for as strange as he is does count as human. The first time they found this out it was really a big problem. Beef, Etho, Doc and Bdubs had been talking when Bdubs had flopped over. Etho had instantly poked at him with no answer. He had panicked until Bdubs asked what was happening. They had figured out what was happening a few days later.

Xisuma is not having a good time. Since he’s a demon now apparently that makes it so he’s overly aggressive. He growls at every inconvenience. It's gotten to the point where he scared a hoglin off.

Beef is having some slightly worse problems. He’s been acting more like a bull than a person. For the most part, he’s the same, he just might headbutt someone if they annoy him. 

Jevin has been spending more and more time in the nether. The overworld had grown just a little bit too cold for his liking so he’s been passing the time by mining. Since he’s already was a slime the transformation doesn’t work as well on him.


	11. Back to Normal

After weeks of digging through code and asking around about soul magic, the Spookifacation curse is broken. Tango, Cub, Xisuma, and surprisingly Zedaph manage to fix everything. Zedaph had found something that looked normal at first glance but when read through it was causing the transformations. The others had been looking more for corrupted code.

As the transformed hermits turn back into their normal forms. The others completely remove the Spookifacation Store and obliterate the blocks.

Impulse lays calmly on his couch, his pack had left him a few hours ago and he’s waiting for their return. Hearing pounding footsteps he hops off the couch and pads over to the door.

As the door swings open Impulse hisses in surprise when a very human Tango scoops him up, “Hey bud, Zedaph is going to be here really soon. Then you’re going to be all better.”

Tilting his head to one side Impulse blinks at Tango. He knows that he was different at some point but why… he’s not sick.

“I know you don’t really know what happened but it’s almost over.”

Zedaph walks in with a potion bottle in his hands, he kneels in front of Impulse, “Can you drink this for me?”

Impulse hisses curiously and paws at the bottle before letting Zed pour some into his mouth.

Gasping as the still-warm potion takes effect Impulse starts coughing, “What happened?”

………..

Bdubs is sitting happily on the furnace, Doc had to run out for something so he’s patiently waiting for him to get back. 

As his door opens he stands up, “Hi Doc,” he calls out.

The tall creeper walks up to him and smiles, “I’m going to drop something onto your head.”

“Ok?” Bdubs agrees.

Doc nods and pours a couple of drops of a silvery potion on to Bdubs, “Welcome back to being tall.”

Bdubs stands up and hops down of the furnace, “Well, that was an experience, wait… I have a face again,” He beams.

…….

Beef huffs slightly as he looks over the hacienda. A soft knock at the door draws his attention.

As Doc walks in he grins, “You want to be human again?”

“Yes,” Beef immediately answers.

Doc hands him the potion, Beef drinks it and turns back to normal. As he sinks to the floor he laughs and feels his face. Doc helps him up and they walk around for a minute before Doc heads off.

…….

“Xb, are you over here?” Xisuma calls as he adjusts his helmet. 

A muffled groan leads him over to where he is.

“I can fix you,” Xisuma extends his hand and carefully hands Xb the potion. 

The zombie looks up at him before slowly drinking the potion. The bottle clatters to the floor as his skin turns a healthier color and his missing flesh regrows. 

…….

Tango finds Hypno sleeping on a ledge in his base. Carefully he shakes him awake, “Hey, Hypno we have a way to get you back to normal.”

This wakes him up, “Hypno, no… Really?” The Pokémon struggles to talk.

Tango nods, giving him the potion, “You’ll be back to human.”

As Hypno drinks the silvery liquid his fur disappears and he returns to normal, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Tango grins, “Just trying to help.”

……….

Mumbo is standing powered off in the middle of the shopping district. It’s still early in the morning so no one has had the chance to go get him.

Frowning Doc carefully lays the robot on the ground, “Hey Mumbo… Can you open your mouth.”

The robot’s eyes flicker to life, but he doesn’t move.

“Oh for goodness-Mumbo open your mouth.”

This time he opens his mouth and Doc pours the potion in.

Putting Mumbo on the ground turns out to be a good idea, as the metal turns to flesh Mumbo coughs and struggles to get away from Doc.

Once he’s back to normal Doc asks, “Are you ok?”

Mumbo looks up at him with terror in his eyes, “I’m ok, I think. My head feels wrong.”

“What do you remember?”

“Not much…”

“You weren’t able to do anything without taking orders. Joe was able to get you back at one point but, it didn’t last long.”

……..

Most hermits have returned completely to normal, and after the first few days, life has returned to normal on the server. Some of the hermits with worse transformations still act a little off.

Impulse has started to make nests and will occasionally mimic a Creeper’s hiss. Doc isn’t too worried about this as Creepers never attack him in the first place, and if worst comes to worst he might have to try and find him in a creeper den.

The lingering effect on Hypno is, he simply sleeps a lot more than normal. It’s not an uncommon sight to see him passed out in random places in the shopping district.

Xb does not like the sun. After getting really bad sunburns while he was a zombie is not a pleasant experience. If he is working in the sun he has A fire resistance potion working.

Apparently Beef had retained some cattle like instincts, he might bump his head into someone’s shoulder, either to show affection or to get them to go away. It’s normally pretty easy to tell which one it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks. 
> 
> I never expected my little thing about Creeper Impulse to become an actual story. I hope you have enjoyed reading and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment.


End file.
